


The Geckos

by VantageZ



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Altered persona rules, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantageZ/pseuds/VantageZ
Summary: Ren Amamiya may have fallen into the wrong croud at a young age. Maybe, maybe not. Will a year of probation be a new beginning for him?
Kudos: 7





	The Geckos

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I had a while back, didn't like the execution of the plotline. So I rewrote it. Enjoy!

Akira Kurusu was born into, most would say, unfortunate circumstances. Just as he was beginning to grasp the wondrous side of life, a nice childhood full of memories to look back on with good friends and loving parents by his side, a severe illness struck his mother. Suddenly, this illness consumed Akira's mother's life as well as his own, and his father. However, every day, his father reassured him that everything would be alright and that they would get through this hardship. Akira was only eleven years old at the time, but despite his age, he was very perceptive and knowledgeable. He could tell that his father didn't even believe his own words. 

These circumstances drove Akira into a low state. He unintentionally drove his friends away, just as he needed them most. Any memories made around that time were forgotten, like drifting waves in the sea of his thoughts. It didn't matter. Nothing really mattered. He loved his mother with all his heart, he cherished her and cared for her and unceasingly, he would stay by his mother's side at night and hold her hand while she was unconscious, laying in her bed. The doctor would visit every day to give medication and advice to Akira's father. He was obviously also affected by the illness, but Akira paid no mind. His father would drown himself in alcohol to cope, and their relationship grew colder and more distant.

By the time he had turned twelve years of age, the inevitable had happened. His mother had passed away due to a heart condition in hospital. Akira was by her side when it happened, and he was by her side alone. He was there to hold her and to accompany her.

Alone.

Steely, he did not cry at her funeral. Instead he stayed at her grave for a whole night, alone, never uttering a single word. His father didn't come to the funeral, nor was he at home much after her death. Akira didn't call him his father. Their relationship at its worst was abusive, as a result of time and pain. These years debased him, made him become callous. 

One especially fateful night had his father chide Akira for being a 'burden’ and being 'utter trash' to him. That night, he stared with hopeless eyes at his 'father' as he approached the twelve year old child and beat him, brutally, unyieldingly. Each blow to his stomach demoralized him more and more and made the inferno within him burn with an almost visible luminosity with ferocity greater than any star. That, seemingly fateful night, the inferno within appeared in front of him with wild, bright yellow eyes. It materialized in the form of the Pillager of Twilight. His presence seemed to slow time itself, slow to a complete halt. Chains surrounded this thing, this entity, with angelic rage and demonic grace. Everything appeared to be black and white, except for this spirit among the cease in time. 

"What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch, and take this unjust abuse? Are you willing to allow his tyranny to dominate your life? You believe your path was and will be forged on hardship and misfortune. Will you allow your life to continue this way!?"

His voice felt familiar, even though Akira had never heard it before. Akira thought that he had even seen this dreamlike being before. Everything felt familiar and safe, but with a constant side of untamed unpredictability.

"I-I won't. I-if you will help, allow me to destroy him and his tyranny." A feeling of empowerment came over Akira. "Lend me your power."

"Ha-ha, hahaha, there is the true you. Embrace your inner self!"

"I hear you, Arsene."

"Good... I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me!" An intense pain throbbed in Akira's head, each pulse of agony coming with each beat of his heart.

"I am thou, thou art I! Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"

A mask of white and black was firmly affixed to his face, coupled with a desire to rip the mask off that consumed his very being. His courage at his age was undeniable. The desire, as well as the extreme discomfort that the headache gave Akira also pulsed with his heartbeat. 

He grasped the mask and tore it off with supernatural strength, spewing blood all over the room. From that moment on, the halted time resumed as if nothing had happened, but Akira felt overwhelming gratification in contrast to the depression he had been feeling for so long. The mask had gone, and so had the blood from everywhere around. Arsene was not visible anymore, but Akira could feel him by his side. Now, he felt hyperactive and was aware of everything that was around him; almost like a third eye.

Hastily, the tyrant’s fist approached Akira’s face. But not hastily enough. He ducked under it and the swing went straight into the solid metal fridge behind him. The newfound energy allowed him to make snappy decisions, and soon he had a plan. He could remain in this household no longer.

Akira bolted upstairs into a closet where they kept the first aid equipment. He hid there until the tyrant came up the stairs looking for him, which he eventually did, stumbling around. When the tyrant got close, Akira forced the door open with tremendous force straight into his head, and just like that, his tyranny temporarily ceased. But he knew it wouldn’t last forever. He grabbed a syringe needled from the first aid kit and ran back downstairs whilst the man dozed. Stashed away was strong alcohol, and Akira filled the syringe up with it. He ran back up, plunged the needle into the man’s arm and injected all the intoxicating liquid. Possibly, he could die. Akira knew it; the consideration was real in his mind. Truthfully, it didn’t matter now. He now had time to free himself from his chains.

Heavily, his heart thumped as he dashed around the house gathering essential belongings – his coat, the money from the man’s wallet and small snacks, bottles of water to keep him going. He would end up going far away from this place under an alias he had thought of. This seven-year-old boy was turning his back on everything he knew and had the will to do it without regrets – all except for one. He wouldn’t be able to visit his mother’s grave. It was a sacrifice he had to make.

This was his life. From then on, he was known as Ren Amamiya.

* * *

Ren had gotten on a train, paying six and a half thousand yen for a ticket to take him far away from his hometown. He would never forget the place, but never true desire to go back. If anyone at the train asked any questions, he would just use the excuse that he had lost his parents, but over the phone they had told him to meet them somewhere. It worked.

He had heard of a rural town that had a reputation of having hospitable residents, and of being safe, free of crime and danger. It would have to work. He only had so much money. Before setting off, he popped the lenses out of some black glasses and donned them to alter his appearance. He would eventually dye his hair from blonde to black. Under no circumstances would he return to that place.

This was his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to better my writing, any pointers would be great. I'll be adding relationships as they come in the later chapters. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ** Super sorry that I haven't posted chapter 2, this arc would be awesome to continue and I will if possible, but GCSE shit is coming up and I have to study. Currently reading a few books, hopefully it will improve my writing. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
